


No words

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: A little drabble





	No words

ADA Alex Cabot had spent the last fifteen minutes watching Olivia talk to a young boy who had been molested by his father, she watched as Olivia slowly drew him out, reassuring him with soft words, and often no words at all, just comforting proximity and support.  
Alex was in awe of her ability to connect with and soothe the victims, she always had been.  
Alex knew she could come off as clinical, it wasn’t intentional, but it seemed to be the only way she could cope with the horror and not be touched by it. Olivia was the opposite, she wanted to take the burden from the victims, and if that meant absorbing some of their pain, it was a price she seemed more than willing to pay.

They had been dating for only a few days, despite knowing each other for over a decade, but they were already physically intimate, the relationship progressing quickly despite the lengthy build up, and Alex was in deep, she knew that there would be no return from this. When they lay together afterwards, just breathing together, coming down from the physical high, Olivia would lay on top of her, just looking into her eyes, Alex knew everything that Olivia was trying to say, she didn’t need the words to convey them, everything she felt was visible in her intense brown eyes.

For a woman who spoke very little, Olivia said a lot.


End file.
